BoyzNBlue
by jazzy2may
Summary: AU Modern Day a burnt out cop and an optomist come together under painful circumstances. YAOI Kakashi/Iruka No Like No Read
1. Guilt

**Disclaimer: Naruto Owned by Viz media & Masashi Kishimoto, I do not own nor do I make profit from Naruto.**

**

* * *

**

WARNINGS:

this is AU and **Unbeta'd** as well as **SLASH YAOI _M/M Love!_**

Comments are always welcomed as long as they are civil and lack colorful lingo. I will eventually go back and fix the errors at a later date. Also this story is rather dark but hopefully it will lighten up with time.

Author Note: I write for fun. I don't write for perfection. Nor do I try to irritate people. Also, I put the warnings on and I expect people to adhere to them. I think that with reading a warning it is automatically assumed, that one does not: A) whine, or B) complain, about the things mentioned in the aforementioned warnings.

* * *

**The Boyz-n-Blue**  
written by: Jazzy (Mizukiruhoh)

Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka

Category: SLASH YAOI M/M

Rating: T (for now)

summary: Modern Day AU: A burnt out cop and an optomist come together under painful circumstances.

Note: Iruka Umino and Naruto are Korean. Kakashi is half japanese.

* * *

**No like no read – no complain about the No Beta. Thank you.**

* * *

PART ONE: The BEGINNING

The Pains of guilt ….

He was burned out. He'd been doing the job too long. He'd lost partner after partner. He'd lost himself in undercover work too many times to count. He thought all that was good and just and right in him had been burned to the part of ash and yet he still woke up in the mornings. He still put on the shield when he wasn't in some undercover work.

He didn't know what kept him going. Why did he feel such a need to defend his city or to protect the citizens within? Every one was dirty. Every child had some cruel streak in them. Every old person was bitter and hateful or abandoned to die alone and starved on the streets, their families having forgotten them long ago. Everyone he glimpsed seemed too broken to be human. They all began to look like monsters to him.

He was beginning to feel the way of the old timers. Eye for an eye, shoot them before they shoot you. Waste of space, scum, beat them into submission, put them in the jails only to have them walk out hours later due to some lack wit's mistake, or lack of evidence, never mind that a cop found them in the middle of the act! Who needed jails, just execute them, get rid of the scum. He didn't know what kept him from pulling the trigger willy nilly, every time he had to deal with the street scum or gangster scum or murdering scum.

It was an unlucky day for two men in blue one in his pristine blue uniform and the other in his yakuza sharp suit, under cover yet again, but this time his cover was about to be blown and he was chasing down the scumbag that was going to rat him out to the underboss. Hatake chased the criminal pulling out his gun he returned fire as the scum let rain a full clip of bullets behind him as he was running down the side walk.

The guy in his blue uniform happened to be helping an old lady cross the street, her bag of groceries in one arm, her frail hand on his other elbow, he was her anchor and bag boy all in one. His handsome face showed a line of worry as he helped her hobble along the middle of the street.

Hatake watched as the old lady suddenly began to fall, blood sprouted on the young officers face, he looked at the gangsters coming his way, he was in shock not really registering what had just happened, as two bullets one from Hatake's gun and one of the Yakuza rat, ripped into the Asian officer and yet the officer managed to somehow gently help the dead woman to the concrete even as he was radioing for assistance, his gun in his other hand where the groceries no longer were.

The Officer fired at the rat and capped the bastard's knee, dropping him to the concrete. Hatake quickly identified himself as an officer under cover. The young Asian officer, looked at him in continued shock. The kid was going to die. This was somehow Hatake's fault.

Hatake yanked the cb from the boy's shoulder and quickly spoke into the microphone. "Officer down, need assistance at the corner of 217 and main and Scottsdale . Request immediate ambulance and paramedics assistance."

The kid was gasping for breath. He looked to the rat and before Hatake could do anything the officer, Umino, fired another round Hatake was surprised. why had the kid fired a second time? And then suddenly a weight fell on him, the rat was dead, a bullet in his forehead, knife gripped in his hand, he'd been about to kill Hatake. Hatake jerked back to the young officer, the kid was definitely in need of medics.

Where the hell were they?

Again he radios. "Where the hell is the ambulance!? Officer down! Officer down in little Asia Town!"

"Ambulance is on route, still ten minutes away. Can you do first aid?"

"Shit!" screamed Hatake. He felt surprisingly afraid. Afraid for this kid. He hadn't felt afraid, felt anything like this in a long time. Why was this one life getting to him? What was it about this fresh faced kid that made him feel so scared? Well other than the fact that he was guilty of shooting him that is.

Hatake scrubbed at his hair, forcing his brain to go back, to think back, Hatake vaguely recalled his time in the army and his one and only class in field medicine and then first aid in the Police Academy.

"Yeah, copy, attempting first aid now."

He grimaced as he ripped the kid's shirt open, revealing the nasty wounds, they were angled weird and had gone under the vest. Umino was one hell of unlucky. He realized something else, Umino's face, the blood wasn't just from the old lady; a bullet had grazed the kid's face ripping across freckled cheek and nose. It was going to scar. Hatake grimaced. The kid was cute and now his looks would forever be compromised.

Hatake attempted to stop the bleeding by tearing strips of Umino's uniform and applying them to the bleeding wounds, one in back one in front and one over the open wound on his face.

"God kid." Gasped Hatake.

"The old lady?" gasped Umino.

"She's gone, kid. Just hold on, alright." Urged Hatake. Ripping more of the kid's shirt and pressing each torn cloth into the kid's wounds, then he took off his jacket and covered the kid, hoping to stave off shock.

It wasn't looking good. The kid was having difficulty breathing. His pulse was growing shallow. He was dying.

He'd murdered a brother in blue. He'd killed an officer. He was guilty of the worst offence that an officer could make on the force, next to turning on your bothers in blue.

Hatake held the kid close, trying to keep him warm. "Come on kid, stay with me, stay with me. You're too young to die. Come on, kid, come on."

The kids' dark obsidian eyes were glassy and gazing somewhere other than into Hatake's own steel grey eyes. Some referred to his eyes as silver but Hatake knew his eyes well and they could only be called steely. Steel like the hard cold metal manufacturers make to build iron towers in this beautiful city of theirs.

* * *

"Hyung?" whispered the kid. "Hyung?"

"What? What does that mean? Come on kid, the ambulance will be here soon, just hold on, just hold on."

One of the Yakuza he was working demanded, "What are you doing Aoe?"

He growled in reply. "trying to save a life. We don't need the death of a cop on our heads."

The Yakuza seemed to take way too long to think it over and then he smirked. "It wouldn't hurt to have a life obligated to you, especially one such as the young Umino there. I'll help you with the CPR. It looks like he's having trouble breathing."

Hatake smiled his best predator smile and nodded a thanks to his "big bro" in the organization, his benefactor and mark.

Between the two of them they managed to keep Umino breathing and keep his heart beating. Police and Ambulance finally showed. The cops tried to separate them for questioning but Hatake refused to be separated from the kid. He had to make sure he was saved. His investigation, his undercover operation could wait until Hatake knew whether or not Umino was going to make it.

* * *

On the inside of the ambulance the medics were working furiously and frantically to keep Umino alive. The ambulance sped on at top speed heading for the nearest ambulance. The operator and driver were talking on the radio while the sirens were on full blast. The ambulance swerved, took a curve real fast and then sped even faster down the hill and then through a few dozen lights. Hatake held on while the ambulance took shock after shock. Oxygen mask was feeding oxygen into Umino's lungs through intubation, blood pressure, heart rate, and heart beat were under surveillance manually as well as through machinery.

The medics seemed to be in a half prayer state as Hatake was. Was this what it was like for most medics and ambulance people? Thought Hatake. Did they slap some bandages on and then pray that the body held out long enough until they reached their destination? This seemed so half assed.

Suddenly time seemed to finally run again as the ambulance came to a screeching halt and then the doors were thrust open and then Umino was carted into the ER, medical and doctors rapidly firing words in a language only medical people would know as medics handed over Umino fully to the Doctors and ER staff. Hatake stood stupidly on the side watching them wheel Umino into surgery.

Finally a nurse came up to him. "Sir, are you okay? Are you hurt? Were you just brought in with Officer Umino?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I uh, accompanied Officer Umino in the ambulance, I uh, you know I just had to make sure he would survive."

"Are you hurt?" she asked again, noting he was pretty well out of it.

"I think I'm in shock, but no, no wounds. I wasn't shot. The kid was though, shot. He was shot in the crossfire." Hatake replied shakily, feeling his knees give way, his body slumped slowly down the pristine white wall of the ER.

The Nurse and her fellow nurse this time a big guy, helped Hatake into a quiet room for residents. Hatake was left there to allow for the shock to wear off. After a little bit Hatake ventured out into the waiting area and then the nurse recognizing him fed him some information on Umino.

"He's still in surgery, his family and fellow officers have been notified and should be arriving shortly. There's very little left to do but wait and hope he recovers. But from what I heard, it looks like a long recovery. His spine was… he may be paralyzed or there may be a good chance that once the swelling goes down… well I'm not a doctor I'm just repeating a little of what I overheard. I'll go ahead and direct the doctor to you once they come out of surgery."

"Thank you, Miss."

* * *

A little while later several officers arrived as did a clan of Koreans, though most of them were fairly elderly but with them was one three years old kid who had all the signs of Attention Deficit Hyperactive Disorder, ADHD for short.

"Hyung? Where's hyung?" screamed the three year old.

Hatake's ears rang with both recognition and pain from the little kids was that word? What did it mean?

"Settle down Taeki." Chastised an elderly woman in a stern yet gentle voice. She was very graceful and calm, very calm in comparison to her, grandson, maybe?

"Your Big Brother Sayong will join us once he is feeling better. Now we must wait patiently for what the doctors tell us, alright."

The little kid pouted, his hair was long and tethered in a braid. He looked a lot like Umino. Sayong Umino, that was a lovely name.

After some time, another two hours, the doctors finally came out of surgery, wheeling Umino by his family and fellow officers.

The doctors looked grim yet, there seemed a look in their eyes that boded well for hope.

"It was taxing surgery, with his blood loss and where the bullets ultimately lodged in his body. He was lucky though. I hear that you sir are to be thanked for your quick thinking and attempts at CPR and first aid, without you being there I am very certain that that young man would not have survived without your efforts."

The family turned to look at the tall willowy stranger leaned slouching against the wall with the look of a gangster about him. He looked unapproachable, cold. Yet he had saved their young clan member. They all as one bowed deeply and respectfully to the man who was covered in their family member's blood.

"I am an undercover cop. I was chasing a bad guy and unfortunately gunfire was exchanged and your family member, Officer Sayong Umino ended up…"

"You saved his life. That is all that we need to know." Insisted the stern yet gentle elderly lady she understood what he was trying to say and was saving him from uttering it out loud. She was saving face for him. She was a very compassionate and shrewd old lady.

"And we are and will always be in your debt and be grateful to you for saving our nephew's life."

The doctor broke in to the heartwarming moment between officer and victim's family. "Because the bullets were lodged where they were and due to the destructive path they carved throughout the inside of his body, surprisingly, or shall I say miraculously missing vital organs however there may be actual tissue damage to the spine but we wont know for certain until the injured areas calm down and lose some of the swelling. Until then I am cautiously going to say we expect Officer Umino to make a full recovery, but there may be some need for rehabilitation and paralysis still might be a factor. Still he can live a full life."

While the doctor spoke the three year old was translating his words in Korean for the rest of his family, obviously dumming it down since the kid couldn't use some of the words or text in his language. He was a rather bright little tyke. Hatake admired.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *


	2. Iruka

**WARNINGS: this is AU and Unbeta'd as well as SLASH YAOI _M/M Love!_**

_Comments _are always welcomed as long as they are civil and lack colorful lingo. I will eventually go back and fix the errors at a later date.

Author Note: I write for fun. I don't write for perfection. Nor do I try to irritate people. Also, I put the warnings on and I expect people to adhere to them. I think that with reading a warning it is automatically assumed, that one does not: A) whine, or B) complain, about the things mentioned in the aforementioned warnings.

* * *

The Boyz-n-Blue  
written by: Jazzy (Mizukiruhoh)  
Pairing: Kakashi/Iruka  
Category: SLASH YAOI M/M  
Rating: T (for now)  
summary: Modern Day AU: A burnt out cop and an optomist come together under painful circumstances.

Note: Iruka Umino and Naruto are Korean. Kakashi is half japanese.

* * *

**No like no read – no complain about the No Beta. No Send Rude Reviews. Thank you.**

* * *

Part Two: A Friendship is Born

As the passing days came and went Hatake found that he was often coming to visit the officer, his brother in blue, who he had shot. Of course an investigation was pending but wouldn't actually occur until after his own operations were secured and his marks brought in for justice. The operation was too important to suspend for the sake of an Internal Affairs investigation. But it was understood that once the job was done, Hatake would have a lot to answer for and look forward to, possibly even being cashiered out of the police force.

In spite of this Hatake was able to get through his days spending his free time with Umino kid. Sayon, or Iruka, as Hatake liked to think of him, was a warm hearted playful and spirited guy. Hatake could lose himself easily in Iruka's hospital room, talking with the injured patrolman.

Umino was in and out of consciousness often. He was on some heavy duty drugs though and it wasn't clear if Umino even knew whether or not Hatake was even there half the time let alone recognized him as his almost murderer. But in his more frequent and lucid moments Sayong, "Iruka", Umino was a good and gentle man and fun to hang with.

"You saved my life. Stop beating yourself up over it." Said Umino one day out of the blue, shocking Hatake out of one of his broodings.

"I shot you." Insisted Hatake in a dead voice.

"You don't know that. My brother told me I had to come back. That I was needed. I think I understand now what he meant. Not just that Taeki needs me or my aunts and uncles and grand cousins, but you need me."

"Don't' be ridiculous I don't need anyone." Hissed Hatake, defensive.

Umino simply smiled serenely.

"They got you on the good stuff don't they?" snorted Hatake "By tomorrow you wont even remember this conversation." Insisted Hatake, suddenly amused for very little reason.

The kid was black and blue on his face even under his bandages. He had refused to have the scar fixed. He called it a badge of honor. He'd wear it with great pride. He'd insisted, argued with Hatake over. Hatake had wanted him to get the surgery. Sayong had refused. "Surgery for vanity's sake is stupid." He'd said.

Hatake scowled. "don't you want women to like you? You had a handsome face and now you've got a scar."

"The kind of women who cannot look past this scar and see who I am is not the kind of woman I would want, now is it?" declared Umino in that strangely serene way of his. "They would be a shallow person who would know little of honor and family obligation, let alone living your life compassionately."

"You've got a bit of the philosopher about you Umino. I don't know if I admire that quality or if I find it very bothersome in you."

"Stop pouting. You only say that because you know I'm right." insisted Sayong, his eyes shining with inner strength humor and knowledge.

How had the kid figured him out so completely?

It wasn't possible. The kid was on drugs half the time. It wasn't possibly for this kid to understand him. No one ever understood him. No one. People tended to stay clear of Hatake. They thought he was strange and walked the edge of reason a little too closely to the side of insanity really. One would if they had suffered as Hatake had. They would be like him too if they lived his life the way Hatake did, if they did the same job as Hatake did, if they had suffered the same losses as Hatake had.

"well Iruka, gotta go. Yakuza to rat out."

"You mean scrounge up or root up, don't you?" asked Umino. "whose Iruka?"

Hatake simply smirked and walked out the door. Umino sighed then waved to Hatake's back. Hatake stopped in the doorway turned around and smiled fully and warmly into the puzzled doe like brown eyes.

"Iruka's my name for you. You look like a dolphin with that scar of yours and that playful nature." He smirked.

"Oi!" cried Umino feeling somehow insulted.

Hatake ignored Umino's protest and continued on his way. Hatake felt a little less warm as he walked down the hallway towards the exit. Umino was a warm person. Umino made even a hospital seem somewhat bearable, grudgingly bearable that is.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Apologies for the shortness of the chapter. Chapter three is in the works!


End file.
